Plutôt crever
by Ilunae
Summary: Plutôt crever. Les élèves de la classe A étaient très excités ce jour-là. Leur professeur principal, Monsieur Aizawa, leur avait annoncé que deux héros professionnel viendraient pour leur donner un cours.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki, Tsuchako et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Les élèves de la classe A étaient très excités ce jour-là. Leur professeur principal, Monsieur Aizawa, leur avait annoncé que deux héros professionnel viendraient pour leur donner un cours. Il ne leur avait pas donné de nom mais, tout le monde avait hâte de les voir.

Ils se demandaient tous quels étaient les deux héros qui allaient venir les voir.

"A votre avis, qui va venir nous donner un cours ?"

"Vous croyez qu'on a une chance de voir Pinky et Red riot ? Ils sont trop cools tous les deux !"

Un des duos de héros les plus populaires. A eux deux, ils étaient les rayons de soleil de leur ville.

"Oh oui ! Ce serait trop bien !"

"J'aimerais bien voir Mindbreaker et Chargebolt, perso !"

Ces deux-là formaient un duo assez particulier en raison de leurs personnalités très différentes. Si Chargebolt était quelqu'un de très enjoué, Mindbreaker avait plutôt l'air d'être à moitié endormi.

"Ouais, il sont rentrés dans le top 10 des héros, il n'y a pas longtemps en plus !"

"Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, en plus !"

"Tu parles, d'une bande de fangirls !"

"Et tu voudrais voir qui, Nishimura ?"

"Moi ? J'aimerais bien voir Uravity et Froppy !"

Encore un autre duo très populaires. Les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient tellement bien ensemble.

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'elles sont classes, aussi !"

"Elle sont surtout trop mignonnes toutes les deux !"

"Creati et Earphone Jack sont pas mal, non plus ! Elles sont super mignonnes ! En plus de ça, Creati a une sacrée paires de seins !" il était possible de voir de la bave couler des lèvres du jeune homme.

"Eurk ! Dégoûtant !"

"Tu veux juste te rincer l'œil, en gros !"

"Et ça ose nous traiter de fangirls !"

"Oh ! Et pourquoi pas Celisus ?"

Encore un autre héro très populaire, surtout auprès de la gente féminine.

"Oh oui ! Ce serait trop bien aussi !"

"C'est en effet un excellent héro !"

"On apprendrait beaucoup avec lui !"

"Et qui serait le second héro ?"

"Monsieur Aizawa nous a bien dit qu'ils seraient deux !"

"Pourquoi pas Ingenium ?"

"Ouais, lui aussi est classe !"

"Ou Cellophane ! Ils sont ensemble, après tout !"

"Quelle bande de fangirls !"

"Oh ça va, toi !"

Leur professeur principal arriva peu de temps après cela. Il était accompagné par les deux héros professionnels qui devaient leur faire cours pour cette fois. Il y eut plusieurs cris de joie quand les élèves les reconnurent.

"C'est Kacchan et Deku !"

"Le wonder duo !"

"Pour de vrai ?"

"Ce sont bien eux !"

Pouvaient-ils vraiment avoir autant de chance ? Kacchan et Deku étaient les meilleurs héros de leur génération. Ceux qui avaient réussi à surpasser All Might, l'ancien symbole de paix. Avec eux, les vilains ne faisaient pas de vieux os.

Ils avaient donc accepté de venir leur enseigner pour une journée.

"Super !"

"Allons, un peu calme !" fit Monsieur Aizawa. "Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours !"

"On peut avoir un autographe ?"

"On verra ça plus tard ! Ils restent à Yuei pour la journée !"

"Mais Monsieur, on a tellement de questions à leur poser !"

"Une journée ne sera pas suffisante pour nous !"

"Vous allez la boucler, oui ?" râla Kacchan en faisant crépiter des étincelles dans ses mains. "On est là pour vous donner un cours ! Pas pour papoter !"

"Ouaaah ! Du calme, Kacchan ! Ils sont juste contents de nous voir !"

"C'est pas une raison pour foutre le bordel !"

Kacchan avait quand même réussi à rendre tous les élèves silencieux. Personne n'avait envie de le mettre en colère. Ils connaissaient déjà tous sa réputation.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde écoute ! On va d'abord vous mettre en équipe de deux pour l'exercice d'entraînement ! Sakakibara et Kinoshita !"

"Ouais !" crièrent deux adolescents avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Monsieur Aizawa continua de former les groupes.

"Miyano et Nomura !"

"Ark ! Je préfère crever plutôt que de faire équipe avec cette idiote !" dit une fille aux cheveux noir en faisant la grimace.

"Nomura !"

"C'est marrant !" intervint Deku avec un grand sourire. "Kacchan m'a dit la même chose quand on était encore à Yuei ! On est marié, maintenant !"

"Urg !" fit de nouveau la jeune fille en lançant un regard de dégoût à sa camarade. "Jamais de la vie !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
